For decades, grow lights have been used by gardeners to grow plants within the convenience of the home. A grow light is an electric light or lamp that is designed to stimulate plant growth by emitting an electromagnetic spectrum appropriate for photosynthesis. Typically, the lights provide light in a spectrum that is similar to what is delivered from the sun. Outdoor sun conditions are replicated within an indoor space via lamps and lights with varying lumen, temperature, and output. Indoor growing is becoming more and more important because of urban sprawl and the continuing commercial development of farmland. Further, indoor growing has fewer pesticides due to better pest control indoors.
One of the major challenges facing those using grow lights is that the closer the light is to the plant, the more heat the plant receives, but the farther away the light is to the plant, the less light the plant receives. This has led to numerous techniques and devices to try to use the light generated as efficiently as possible, so that the plant can be placed some distance away from the light so that it is not damaged by the heat generated by the bulb.
One of the most common devices to optimize the efficiency of the light is the use of reflectors or magnifying systems. Other techniques include grouping plants and/or lights closely together to minimize the light that does not hit the plants or covering the growing room or box with reflective material.
Current grow lights are limited because the reflector systems are not efficient and/or they give off an immense and detectable heat signature. In order to reduce the detectable heat signature of the light, and to extend the life of the bulb, air flow systems are used to disipate the heat generated by the grow light. Unfortunately, the air flow system itself interferes with the reflecting system and causes inefficiencies.
Thus, what is needed is a grow light with a reflector and a concealed vacuum air flow system that overcomes these limitations.